


Derek's Cousin (PJO and TW crossover)

by That_Blue_Broccoli



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beacon Hills, Dead Allison Argent, Dead Annabeth Chase, Everyone Is Alive, Good Alpha Derek Hale, No Malia Tate, Pack Nights, Paul Blofis Dies, Percy is Dereks cousin, Rebuilt Hale House, Sally Jackson Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Blue_Broccoli/pseuds/That_Blue_Broccoli
Summary: Annabeth dies in the war with Gaea and Percy is heartbroken, but at least he still has his parents. He gets home and finally reunites with Sally and Paul. They have a nice week together before Percy gets back from an afternoon run to find them both dead in the living room. Absolutely devastated, he calls the police and finds out he has a cousin from his mom's side who he never knew about. What happens when Percy has to live with his newfound cousin Derek? Will he finally get a school year of peace? Or will trouble find him, yet again?All rights go to Rick Riordan and Jeff Davis.All right, disclaimers:-This takes place after the HOO-Jason is alive-Annabeth died in the war with Gaea-This story takes place after season 6A of Teen Wolf but I'm changing the timeline a bit so that Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and the rest are just starting senior year.-Scott isn't the alpha, Derek is-Derek decided to rebuild the Hale House and now that's sort of the place where everyone hangs out. It's also where Derek and Issac live.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Percy's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just got this idea and really wanted to write it, so I hope you enjoy! This is my first post ever on AO3, so sorry if it's not quite right or something. The story is also on Wattpad.

"No."

He just finished his afternoon run, he was sweaty and exhausted. But all those feelings went away as soon as he saw a small puddle of the red liquid he had come to know so well on the kitchen counter.

"Mom? Paul?" He yelled loudly, frantically looking around the room for any immediate threats.

When he got no answer, he quickly went to scour around the house. It didn't take hime long to search the entire place, their apartment was small. When he got to the living room, the first thing he saw was the color red. It was everywhere. He looked around, tears already pooling in his eyes. This was all his fault. He knew coming home would put them in danger, but he did it anyway.

"How could I be so selfish?" He thought.

Looking around, he saw a lump in the corner of the room and quickly ran over to it. There, on the ground, was his mother. His beautiful, beautiful mother. And right next to her, was the man who had quickly become one of his most trusted people. Paul and him may not have been biologically related, but neither of them cared. He did everything a dad should have done, he even offered to go out to the park and play catch just yesterday. How could they be dead? 

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw something stuck to the wall behind his mom. Doing his best not to disturb her, she looked like she was sleeping, he quickly made his way over to it. It was a note. And what was on it was more disturbing and heart wrenching than anything he had ever read.

An eye for an eye, a family for a family. It's only fair, isn't it, Perseus?

-Tartarus

Annabeth had already been taken from him, why did they have to be taken too? Tartarus was going to regret doing this, mark his words.

"I should probably never be allowed to meet The Fates," Percy thought, for he was ready to take a baseball bat and give 'em the worst beating in their three lives.

Angrily shoving the note in his pocket, Percy got up from his crouched position on the floor. Doing his best to not look at either of his parents, he pulled out his phone and called the police.

\--------------------*Line Break*-------------------

"I'm sorry to ask you this so soon, but the detectives need as much information as they can get. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Go ahead." Percy mumbled in response to the female officer, she seemed nice enough, and he didn't mean to come off as rude, he just didn't feel like talking right now.

"I know you don't want to think about it right now, but do you know of anyone who may not have liked your parents? Maybe a coworker or friend who they didn't get along with?"

"No." Yes.

"Okay, did you happen to see anything suspicious before you left on your run, or any other time this week? Like, maybe you saw someone who you've never seen before, or something in the house was somewhere it shouldn't have been?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary."

The conversation continued on like this, the officer asked him questions and he always had no information to give her as an answer. Eventually, the officer must have realized that her interrogation was going no where and decided to give up.

"One last question, do you know of any living relatives who can take care of you?"

"No, my dad died when I was a baby and neither of my parents had siblings." Liar.

"Okay, we'll check anyway, just to be sure. Until then you can stay here. I'm sorry for your loss."

Yeah right.


	2. Derek's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets some interesting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just so you know, I'll try to update as often as I can, but I'm kind of coming up with this as I go along. Like, I have a plan on what's going to happen, I just need to fill in the details. Anyways, thanks for reading!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Derek was surprised when he got a phone call from the police is an understatement. The only reason he could think of as to why they called him was that Scott and Stiles had done or said something stupid and made him a wanted fugitive again. So imagine his surprise when he came to find out that was not the case. Especially when the phone call turned out to be about some cousin from his dad's side who's parents had just been brutally murdered and needed a place to stay. So yeah, surprised was an understatement.

It's not like he could say no, this kid had no other family except Derek. And Derek understood what he was going through. Your whole family gets murdered and you're suddenly left to fend for yourself? Derek could relate to that. Besides, the kid was almost eighteen, so he wouldn't need to be cared for much longer anyway. The only thing Derek was having trouble with was how he was going to keep the werewolfyness a secret. It wasn't going to be easy, Derek didn't have any friends except for the pack, which was full of teenagers so he had no clue how he was going to write that off without looking like a weirdo. Also, the fact that Issac, a teenage boy who, other than the pack, had no connection to Derek, lived with him, was going to be hard to explain.

Thinking about it now, it didn't seem too hard to hide. He could probably blame the pack nights every Friday, and the not uncommon sleepovers, and the 'all my friends are teenagers and at least 5-7 years younger than me' on Issac living with him. Although, that is still going to be hard to explain. Maybe he could say he just took pity on him, Issac's puppy face is very pitiable. Besides, the entire pack's control was really good. Derek didn't think he'd have to worry when it came to them wolfing out.

The more he thought about it, the more excited Derek got. He had more family somewhere. He didn't know much about his dad's past, just that he was a bitten werewolf, he didn't even know he had a sister. Although, thinking about it now, Derek could've sworn he'd seen a picture once, but when he had asked dad about it, dad had said that his human family was in the past and he didn't want to talk about it.

To say that Derek didn't get much sleep that night is an understatement.

\-----------------------------------------------------*Line Break*----------------------------------------------------------

The next day is a Friday which is perfect because Percy, which Derek learned is the boys name, is coming Saturday. So now Derek can tell the rest of the pack before he gets here. Although he figures he should probably tell Issac about their new house-mate at breakfast. Not sure whether or not Issac will take the news well, Derek gets up early and makes his favorite breakfast just in case. 

"Mmmm, do I smell Eggs Benedict?" Issac says as he bounds down the stairs.

"Good to know your nose is still working." Derek responds as he dutifully placed the plates at the table.

"Yum! This is delicious!" Issac talks with his mouth full, he hasn't even sat down and he's already shoveling the food in his mouth like there's no tomorrow.

"Good to know." Derek says as he sits down at his plate, trying to find the right moment to break the news.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Issac has slowed down in his shoveling enough to ask the question, eyes sparkling with curiosity and amusement.

"What? What makes you think I want to tell you something?" Derek asks incredulously.

"You only ever make Eggs Benedict when you have to tell me something important."

Derek's eyebrows pull together to make a confused expression, he supposes he does do that.

"Turns out, I have a cousin," Derek says carefully. "And he's moving in with us tomorrow. He'll be staying in one of the guest rooms. I'm planning on telling the pack tonight, so don't tell them. I don't care if you don't like it, the decision is already made."

Issac chews carefully and swallows before responding. "Okay."

"Okay?" Derek thought there'd be more push back than this.

"Okay. You seem to have already made up your mind, so okay." Issac is unusually calm about this. Derek's surprised he's not more curious about the arrangement.

"Although I do have one question," There it is. "Actually, no, a few questions," Even better. "Is it a he or a she? How old are they? What's their name? Where are they from? Do they know about werewolves? Are they from your mom or your dad's side? And why are they coming?"

"He, 17, Percy, New York, no, dad, I'm the only family he has left after he walked into his apartment to find his mom and step-dad brutally murdered."

Issac pauses for a moment in his chewing at that last one. Derek understands, it's not exactly something as common as a friendly visit.

"Oh," Issac says, he looks down at his mostly finished breakfast. "Do they know who did it?"

"No, they're still looking. Unfortunately, the person left no clues as to who they could be."

Issac thinks for a second. "Why can't we just go there and sniff around. Maybe we can find a scent."

"Unfortunately, that would just bring unwanted attention to us. Besides, Percy's coming here, I'm picking him up at the sheriffs station tomorrow. So we would have no reason to be there anyway."

"hmm... "

Derek waits, trying to sniff if Issac is going to start freaking out. The only feelings he gets are confusion and thoughtfulness.

"How's he going to go to school? The year's already started."

"He's in your grade, he's just going to transfer. I don't know the details, just what the cop who called me said. From what I do know, he's never done too well in school. Got expelled a lot and had to move to a new one every year. So it shouldn't be too hard on him. I'll get more details about him tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna go to school now." Issac puts his dishes in the sink before grabbing his bag and heading to the door. Still deep in thought.

"Okay, just remember not to tell anyone. I'm planning on telling the pack tonight." 

"Okay, I'll see you after school. Bye Derek."

"Bye Issac."

He forgot his scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Okay, so, I know I said this chapter would be longer, and I tried making it longer, I did! I just didn't do a very good job of that. Anyways, next chapter, I promise I'll try harder. ;)


	3. Stiles's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is more than a little suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, so I know I said I wasn't going to focus on the relationships that much, but you can't have a story without a little romance. Now, obviously I'm not going to make it a huge deal, it'll just sorta be there in the background. Just wanted to let y'all know.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Issac is acting weird. Like, weirder than usual. He forgot his scarf, he never forgets his scarf. And yet, when Scott mentioned it this morning, he just shrugged and said he forgot. So... weird. Maybe they'll get to know tonight. In the mean time, Stiles decides to put on his detective cap and try to figure it out before everyone else.

Stiles is broken out of his thoughts by the bell. Lunch time, _perfect._ He catches Scott on the way to their table.

"Yo Scott! Wait up!"

"Hey man! What's up?"

"Listen, I got a favor to ask. Have you smelled anything weird on Issac today? He doesn't seem to be acting like himself."

"Well, I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready. We shouldn't push him."

Trust Scott to have morals.

"Well yes, while I'm happy to _wait_ for him to tell us. That'll be _after_ I've already figured it out myself. And to do that, I need you to use that excellent nose of yours to sniff out what he's feeling right now. It might give me a clue."

" _Stiles_."

" _What?_ I'm just curious! And nosy, very, very nosy." At the disappointed look Scott gives him, Stiles decides to go for it, he's got nothing to lose anyway.

"Please Scott, please!" He yells as he falls to his knees, dragging the attention of nearby students. "I'm begging you! Compromise your morals and be nosy, _just this once!_ Please!"

"Fine! Fine! Get up! Stop begging me and get off the floor!" Scott says while wildly looking around at the people staring.

"Victory!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, the others are going to wonder where we are."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody was already talking at the table when they got there, so they just sat down and listened.

"Finally! We've been waiting for ages! What took you guys so long?" Lydia says, being her usual over-dramatic self.

"Sorry, even if we wanted to tell you we couldn't. The government has sworn us to secrecy." Stiles responds, being _his_ usual sassy self.

"Ugh, whatever. We just wanted your input on movies tonight. What do you think?" Lydia asks, purposefully looking at Stiles because he's the most 'movie savvy' out of all of them.

"Come on, everyone knows you can't go wrong with Jumanji! But not the old one, that one's trash. The new ones are way better!"

"Okay, we could watch those. But then we still need need one more."

"One? Don't we usually watch four?" Scott says, finally joining the conversation.

"Well, while you two lovebirds were busy flirting. We decided to watch the live action Lion King movie." Jackson says

"We weren't flirting!" Scott protests, sending a quick furtive glance at Kira, who's covering her mouth while trying not to giggle. 

"Oh please, Lydia owns my heart at the moment. I couldn't get away if I tried. Not that I would! Try, I mean." Stiles quickly adds, making sure Lydia doesn't take anything the wrong way. He's happy to see her smiling at him when he looks. It's at that point that Stiles notices Issac, who seems to be purposefully not joining the conversation. "Issac! What movie do you want to watch?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't care. Whatever you think is best." Issac says, obviously trying to be nonchalant.

"You sure? You don't have _anything_ you want to tell us?" Stiles presses.

"I'm sure."

There's a pause at the table, and then-

"Why don't we watch The Notebook?"

**"NO!"**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, so the movies you all picked out were..." Derek pauses as he looks at the DVDs he was given. "The Lion King, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Jumanji: The Next Level, and The Notebook. Seriously guys? The Notebook? _Again?_ "

Everybody turns to look at Lydia, who's sitting innocently playing with Stiles arm hair. Who play's with arm hair? **(Me, I do, I play with everybody's hair. :p)**

"What? It's not my fault you're all a bunch of scaredy cats who don't know how to put up a fight."

She's got a point there. 

Issac is giving Derek a questioning look, one Derek returns with a _'not now'_ look. Stiles _knew_ they were hiding something.

"Alright, uh, Issac, why do't you put the first movie in while I go make popcorn." Derek says, moving towards the kitchen.

"I'll go with you!" Stiles says, jumping up from his spot next to Lydia, Scott is glaring at him.

"Okay...?" Derek says.

Once they're in the kitchen and Stiles has determined that no super werewolf hearing is being used, he turns to Derek and glares.

"You and Issac are hiding something from me." He says, arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not hiding anything." Derek responds nonchalantly. Stiles doesn't even need to hear his heartbeat to know he's lying.

"Yes you do! What are you hiding? Is it big? I promise, whatever it is, I won't over-react. Neither will the rest of the pack."

"It's nothing big Stiles, it's just... a thing."

" _A thing?_ So you admit you're hiding something?"

"I'm not hiding anything! I'm more just... waiting for the right time to say it."

"Say what?" Stiles says, exasperatedly. "What is it you want to say?"

Derek goes silent, pretending to read the instructions on the popcorn box.

"Just tell me. Please? I won't tell the others, I'll be super quiet about it. I won't over-react or anything. I'll just be normal."

".....Fine," Derek turns to look at me with a serious expression. "I have a cousin from my dad's side. He's coming to live with me tomorrow."

Stiles sucked in a breath.

"... A cousin? From your dad's side? Since when? Why didn't you go live with him when your family died?"

"Yes, a cousin, I didn't know about him either. Not until the police called me, that is. My guess is that, because Laura was 18, the cops didn't need to look up any other legal guardians for me."

"Oh. Well, why is he coming to live with you? Family bonding?"

"No, I wish. Turns out his mom and step-dad were just murdered and he has no other family to turn to."

"Oh. That's... unfortunate."

"Mmhm, guess it runs in the family."

"What's his name? Are you going to tell the others?"

"I told Issac this morning. I was planning on telling everybody else later tonight. His name is-"

"GUYS, THE POPCORN'S BURNING!!!"

Stiles and Derek jump at the sound of yelling. Scott rushes to the microwave with Jackson and Issac in tow.

"Now, look what you've done! You've ruined a perfectly good bag of popcorn!" Issac says.

"Sorry, we weren't paying attention." Stiles says.

"Yeah, we can see that." Jackson glares. "Next time, _I'm_ doing the popcorn."

"What is taking you all so long! Let's just watch the movie! I could go without the calories of popcorn anyway." Stile's beautiful girlfriend is in the doorway with one eyebrow raised, daring anybody to challenge her.

"Fine, fine, we're coming, _your highness_." Stiles says, doing an over-exaggerated bow.

"Damn right." Lydia says, and with a quick peck on the cheek for Stiles and a flick of her wrist all five boys are following her out of the kitchen.

\--------------------------------------------*Line Break*---------------------------------------------------------

"I call sitting next to Kira!" Scott yells, throwing himself on the loveseat next to her.

"Aww, you always sit next to Kira, what if _I_ want to?" Stiles says, fake pouting while plopping down on the couch in-between Lydia and Danny.

Scott pouts at Stiles and Kira. He then, very dejectedly, starts to get up and mumbles, "Well, I guess you can sit next to her if you really want to."

Stiles actually feels sorry for him.

"No! Scott, stop! I was teasing, You can sit next to Kira as much as you want, gosh!"

"Really?" Scott says, looking like a puppy with a new toy. He slumps back down next Kira. "Thanks, Stiles!"

"Why are you thanking him? I'm the one you're sitting next to." Kira says, looking very confused

Stiles hears Derek huff out what he thinks is a laugh next to him.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Thanks, Kira!" Scott says, looking sheepish.

"Can we just watch the movie? We're already starting late." Jackson says, pouting. Erica smirks and says in a baby voice.

"Aww, is Wittle Jackson getting sad? Do you need a hug, Wittle Jackson? I fink you need a hug." 

She then launches herself at Jackson and smothers him in one of her famous bear hugs. Stiles thinks he heard a few pops from across the room.

"Ow! Would you quit it? I just want to watch the movie! Get off me!"

"Fine, fine, party pooper."

Once the movie starts, Stiles can't stop thinking about Derek's cousin. He wonders what he's like, poor guy, losing his family like that and in such a bad way. Especially cause he had such a small one to begin with. He wonders if the kid knows about werewolves. Maybe that's why his family died, it could've been hunters just like with Derek. He wonders if the kid is even a kid. For all Stiles knew, he could be the pack's age. Before he knows it, Stiles has blanked out during three of the four movies.

"Stiles?"

"What? Sorry, I blanked out."

"Yeah, I guessed that. Are you okay?" The voice, which has now been identified as Lydia, says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He meets Dereks eyes, which quickly go from 'confused concern' to 'understanding'. Derek clears his throat.

"Uh, I have something to tell you all." He says, getting up from his spot on the couch to stand in the middle of the living room.

"I have a cousin. He's coming to live with me. He'll be here tomorrow."

"A cousin?" Scott asks, tilting his head like a puppy. "Is this what Stiles said Issac was hiding from us?"

Derek sighs, "Yes, this is that."

"Oh." Scott says, everyone is silent for a minute until...

"How old is he?"

"Where will he stay?"

"Where is he from?"

"Dad's side or Mom's?"

"Is he a werewolf?"

"Quiet!" Derek yells. "He's 17, he'll stay here in one of the guest rooms, he's from New York, his mom was my dad's sister, and as far as I know, he's not a werewolf. Any more questions? If so, raise your hands."

Danny is first.

"How's he going to school?"

"He's just going to join you guys. The police said it won't be too hard to transfer him seeing as he wasn't even at school for the beginning of the year. They also said he seemed to have skipped most of Junior year, so I might have to get him a tutor, I'm sort of hazy on the details." **(Ik this doesn't exactly fit with the timeline but for the sake of the story, just go with it.)**

"Why'd he skip Junior year?" Kira asks, they've already given up on the "raise your hand" rule.

"I'm not sure, like I said, I'm hazy on the details. My guess is it has something to do with his record. The lady on the phone said he had a knack for bad grades and apparently he's been expelled from every school he's gone to."

"Wow, _every_ school?" Stiles asks, amazed. "How the hell did he manage that?"

"My guess is as good as yours, he probably got into lots of fights or something."

"Huh."

"Any more questions?" Dereks asks, looking around the room expectantly.

"Is he cute?" Boyd looks at Erica with a betrayed expression. "What? I just want to _know_."

" _Serious_ questions, Erica."

"Ugh, fine."

"How come he's not a werewolf?" Boyd asks, surprising all of us. Derek takes it in stride.

"Well, my dad was a bitten werewolf, and I think I heard him talk about his sister maybe once? So he didn't really talk about her and the one time he did, he seemed really remorseful about something. I'm thinking when my dad got bit, he cut off all ties with his previous family so they wouldn't get hurt."

"Ah, okay."

"Why's he coming? And why were you talking to the police about him?" Lydia asks.

"His mom and Step-dad were just brutally murdered and he has no other family. His biological dad was lost at sea and his previous step-dad is missing and assumed dead."

Everybody takes in a deep breath at the news.

"What's his name?" Danny asks.

"Percy Jackson."

"Percy... Jackson?" Stiles says, not quite sure if he heard that right.

"Yes, Percy Jackson."

"No way!" Everybody is looking at Stiles with a confused expression now. "Dude! You realize you're cousins with a suspected terrorist, right?"

"A what? Percy isn't a suspected terrorist." Derek says. "You've got the wrong guy. He's 17, what could he have done?"

"Uh, blown up the St. Louis Arch, for one. I remember because I was looking through the confidential files in the police database one day when I was bored, his file had me hooked."

"Oh! I think I saw this story on the news!" Danny exclaims.

"Danny, you look him up on google and social media, see if you can find anything, I'll see if I can find his file again." _Man, this kid is going to be either totally_ awesome _or totally_ terrible _._

"Oh, please. If anyone's looking him up, it'll be me and the girls. We're experts at this." Lydia says, she already has her laptop out, and Erica and Kira are already on their phones typing. "Trust me, we've had plenty of practice looking up guys before."

"It's true." Kira says.

"Okay then, Erica, you get Instagram and Snapchat, Kira you get Facebook, Lydia, my beautiful queen, I'll leave the googling up to you and Danny." Stiles says. The rest of the pack is just looking on helplessly at this point. Not knowing what to do.

"My cousin is not a terrorist, how many times do I have to tell you this?"

"I never said he _was_ a terrorist. I said he was a _suspected_ terrorist, there's a difference!"

"Not much of one! I swear to god Stiles, if you start interrogating him when he gets here I will rip your throat out-"

"With your teeth, got it. I've heard it all before, Derek. I promise, I won't start interrogating him the second he gets here, I'll give him time to adjust first."

" _Stiles!_ "

"Kira and I can't find him on any social media guys. I don't think he has it." Erica says, effectively ending Derek and Stiles's squabble.

"Well, we found him on google and let me just say, he has done a _lot_." Lydia says, a disbelieving look on her face. "You sure he's not a terrorist Derek?"

"Yes! Why, what has he done?"

"Well, he was accused of kidnapping his mom when he was twelve, along with two other kids his age. His previous step-dad even said that the behavior suited him, but the guy seems like a douche, so I wouldn't take his word for it. Afterwards it was said that he was actually kidnapped _along_ with his mom but the kidnapper, who he ended up getting into a gun fight with and winning, made it look like he did it. Anyway, he was seen attacking a lady at the St. Louis Arch which he blew a hole in and jumped out of, although I find hard to believe because that's impossible, but there's video evidence, so you never know. He was also seen after the blowing up of Mt. St. Helen's. And he was seen attacking people in a multitude of places. I guess he went missing last year for like, ten months, and he just got back like, two weeks ago. Which makes the fact that his parents just died even sadder. He also-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Go back to the went missing for ten months part." Issac says, obviously overwhelmed by all the information he was getting.

"Oh, well, I don't know much about it-"

"I do!" Stiles interrupts Lydia, pulling up Percy's file on his phone. "Ten months ago, Percy Jackson was reported missing and wasn't seen at all for eight months. He, along with six others, was then seen in multiple locations of disaster all over Rome, Greece, and other places in Europe, but it was never confirmed whether or not he was the cause of those disasters. He just got back and was reunited with his family two weeks ago. Oh look, it even has his school record in here - woah!"

"What? What is it?" Derek asks, getting worried.

"Well, he wasn't expelled because of fighting, that's for sure. Man, this guy is hilarious! Blowing up a school bus in third grade, dropping his class in a shark tank in fourth, _attacking his algebra teacher in the sixth_! Blowing up the gym in seventh! Man, this guy likes blowing stuff up! Ooh, he attacked a _cheerleader_ in the ninth grade! Oh my god, this is amazing! Oh, wait, it says here he killed her." **(Idk, if I got all the grades right, if not, I'm sorry)**

"What!" Derek and Scott yell at the same time. 

"He killed someone? Why? Doesn't he know that's bad?" Scott says.

Derek reaches for Stiles phone and steals it from him.

" _Stiles!_ " He says.

"What?"

"It also says _all charges were dropped!_ "

"Yeah, but _why_ were they dropped? It doesn't say they found the killer."

"Well, maybe he killed her on accident. Like with you and... with you," Derek avoids saying any names for obvious reasons. "Maybe he's just had bad luck. _Maybe_ , he met two idiots who thought it'd be fun to make him a wanted fugitive. There are plenty of reasons for him to have a few... less than unpleasant things on his record." 

"What if he's a hunter? That could also be why his record is like that. There's something fishy going on here. I don't like it."Stiles says.

"You don't like anything." Jackson says, scoffing. 

"That's not true!"

"It kinda is, Stiles. Whenever someone new come to town, you're always super paranoid that they're evil." Danny says, backing up his best friend.

"Yeah, and every single time, I've been right!"'

"You're right Stiles, you were right," The light of Stiles life says. "But the circumstances here are a little different. This is Derek's cousin. He just lost his family to a brutal murder and he's moving all the way across the country to live with a relative he probably didn't even know existed until a day ago. Besides, most of the things he did were around the time he was either kidnapped or missing."

"Exactly, missing," Stiles says. He's learned to trust his gut when it come to these things. And his gut is saying that something very odd is going on right now. "Why did he go missing? Did we ever find that out? I mean, if it was for a week, I wouldn't exactly care. But ten months is a long time. What was he doing?"

"Stiles, if you're really that needy for an answer, then you can ask him when he gets here. But _I_ think we should just welcome him and be nice. God knows he probably needs it." Lydia says. Stiles is actually a little betrayed she's not backing him up right now. If not because she's his girlfriend then because she's smart. Smart enough to know that Stiles is usually right about these things. She must have been able to tell what he was thinking because she quickly goes to comfort him. "I know you're just worried about the pack and our safety, but please just take a chance. For me? Just this once?"

Stiles obviously still looks apprehensive because Derek adds,

"If _anything_ suspicious happens _at all_ , you'll be the first to know. Just be nice to him and try to make friends before then. Please?"

Oh gosh, Derek said _please_. Derek _never_ says _please._ Now Stiles _has_ to agree.

"...Fine. _Deal_. I'll be nice." Stiles says, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "But he better not be a jerk."

The room goes into an awkward silence after and for once Stiles doesn't feel like breaking it. Thankfully Lydia does so he doesn't have to.

"I don't think I feel like watching The Notebook tonight."

Boyd, surprising everyone, scoffs and says, "There's a first."

Lydia smacks him on the head.

"I'm just gonna go home for the night, does anyone need a ride?" Danny says. And with that, the pack slowly starts to trickle out and head to bed. Lydia gives Stiles a quick kiss on lips and leaves with Jackson and Danny, saying her mom wants Lydia at home tonight. Kira goes home with with Scott, and Erica, Boyd and Issac head up to the bedrooms. Soon its only Stiles and Derek left.

"Are you staying or going?" Derek asks him quietly as they clean up the living room. Stiles checks his watch and sees that it's already 1:30 in the morning.

"I'll stay," He says. "My dad is working tonight anyway, he won't mind."

"Okay, you can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in."

"Alright, thanks." Stiles says. They quickly finish cleaning and head upstairs, stopping quickly at Derek's room to get some pjs.

Stiles opens the door to one of guest rooms and sees that it's not as empty as he was expecting it to be. There's a new backpack on the desk, along with some school supplies and the textbooks the pack needs for their classes. _"This must be Percy's room."_ He thinks as he takes a quick look around. Yeah, it's definitely Percy's room. There's some new toiletry supplies in the bathroom, along with new sheets on the bed. Derek even installed a flat screen TV and put a bean bag chair in the corner. It's obvious that he wants to make Percy as comfortable as possible in his new home. After snooping for a little bit longer, Stiles finally starts to feel the time catching up to him, so, making sure to close the door, he heads to a different room and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that chapter? If you have any feedback or find any typo fixes please comment! It'd be really helpful. Anyways, this chapter is a lot longer! 3815 words, that's over 2000 more than the last chapter. Are you proud of me? I'm proud of me. You should be proud of me, I did amazing. Please give kudos, comment, share, and subscribe! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer! :'(


End file.
